NyoHetaOni
by Wizardwolf607
Summary: It is an embodiment of all the poor, innocent, angry souls who lost their lives to the world's many wars. That's why it keeps coming back. . . There are too many victims to count. And they all want revenge.


Nyotalia! - NyoHetaOni

Characters ( Hetalia )- Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, America, France, England, Canada, Russia, China.

Characters ( Nyotalia ) - Rome, Berlin, Tokyo, D.C, Paris, London, Ottawa, Moscow, Bejing.

Summary- It is an embodiment of all the poor, innocent, angry souls who lost their lives to the world's many wars. That's why it keeps coming back. . . There are too many victims to count.  
And they all want revenge.

Chapter 1-Into the Mansion.

A deserted house in the mountains About three hours on foot From the world summit place.  
No one knows how long its been there Or who lived in it Rumors said that it was. . .Haunted.

"~Ve, its really here!" Italy and Rome said together. Infront of the Nations and Capitols stood a tall, withered masion. Vines grew on the walls, and some of the windows were cracked behind their bars. "I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actualy find it." Japan said, standing next to Tokyo.

"It has such a desolate feel. . . Not bad!" Prussia spoke up. "I don't think its very interesting though." Berlin said with a bored tone. "Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Tokyo asked. The building showed use of wear and tear from years of being lived in, and the paint was chipping in several places. The trees surounding it even bent away from the house, as if not wanting to go near the supposed 'haunted' building.

"Awww~ After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, lets just go in for a little while!" Rome pleaded. ". . . . . ." Germany and Berlin had nothing to say on the matter. Silently, everyone headed inside the ancient building. Inside, there was a grand entry way with halls leading north, east,and west. The one leading forwards was flanked by stairs heading to the second floor.

"Its cleaner than I thought." Italy said. He was right. The polished wood floors gleamed, and the paint was shiny and fresh, unlike the paint outside. "He- Hey, can we go now?" Berlin asked. "What's the matter, Westy? You scared?" Prussia teased. Suddenly, there was a loud crash down in the right corridor. Instinctivly, both Italians clung to their German friends. "L-Look, we should really go now." Germany said, pushing Italy off of him. "Don't be silly." Tokyo said. "She is right. Its not like there are any gohsts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan added, walking down the hall to the source of the noise. Tokyo followed.

"Be careful, Japan, Tokyo!" Prussia called after them. "We know." the duo said. "We are just going to see what happened." Japan finished, leading Tokyo down the hall. In the corridor, there were two doors; one on the left side, and one continuing forwards. The two Japanese people walked through the door at the end of the hall, entering what seemed like a large living room.

There were two sets of wooden seats near the door, along with a wardrobe in the corner nearest to the door. In the north side of the room stood a counter with a sink, some book shelves, and a door. Apon further investigation, Tokyo was mildly surprised to find it locked. Also, on the floor sat a broken plate. "The plate is. . . broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." Japan said. The fragments looked new and shiny, like if it wasn't broken, it had never been taken out of it's box. He slipped one of the larger peices in his pocket and left the room with Tokyo, heading back to the others.

The pair arrived back at the foyor to find the others missing. "Did they leave, after all ?" Tokyo asked, looking around. "How regrettable." Japan muttered. Tokyo tried the door they came in. "It won't open. So they either left and locked it fro the outside, or simply left to go take a look around." she pondered. "C'mon, let's go see if they went down this way." Japan suggested,pointing down the left corridor. Tokyo nodded in agreement, and they set of down the hall.

There was one door on the right side before the hall bended right, leading to two more doors. Tokyo tried the door. "Locked." she said, shaking her head. They turned the corner, and stopped in their tracks.

Facing away from the pair was a large, massive alien-like beast. Its grey toned skin was like a shadow on a white wall, and its arms and legs were thick and lanky. Its head, as far as they could see, was large compared to its body and thin, long neck.

The Country and his Capital stood quietly and some-what calmly, waiting for the creature to either turn around or go through the door it was facing. It chose to go through the door, and it shut and locked with a small click. "Wha. . . What was that just now?" Japan spoke, looking at Tokyo. " We- Well. . . mabey we're getting tired." Japan said with a shrug.

Ignoring what they possibly my or may not have seen, the duo headed to through the door to their right. It was a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and no shower. Everything looked worn and the mirror was so dirty, you could barely see anything through it. Trying the small closet near the sink, Tokyo found nothing but dust. Finding nothing intersting, Japan and Tokyo left and headed back to the main entrance hallway.

"Mabey if we go upstairs, we might find the others." she said. Japan nodded and they walked up the flight of stairs. "If we spit up we may be able to find them." he said, looking around. Tokyo nodded and headed to the top left corridor on the floor. Japan, wondering where to start, decided to go the oppisite way. The only thing he found in the corridor was a door to the left. Japan turned the knob and found it unlocked, and stepped in and shut the door behind him.

In the room was a large bed for two, some shelves in the corner, and a large white tapestry in the topmost corner. The room itself was a little dull, with a desk and small wooden furniture. A large carpet covered most of the polished wooden floor, and a mirror sat on top of the desk.

Back with Tokyo, she was in the room at the end of the north west corridor. "Is this not. . . Berlin's whip?" she said, holding up the leather whip. "What is it doing in a place like this?" Tokyo looked at it for a moment before tying it to her belt. She left the room and went to find Japan.

Japan heard the door knob rattle. Drawing his katana out of its sheath slighlty, he kept his eyes trained on the door. The door opened and Tokyo stuck her head in, seeing her Country. "Hello, Japan." she greeted, stepping into the room. "Konnichiha, Tokyo. Did you find anything interesting? You are back sooner than I thought you would be." he said. "Oh, yes actually." she replied, pulling Berlin's whip from her belt.

"Is that not Berlin's? Where did you find it?" Japan asked. "I found it in the bedroom at the end of the hall." Tokyo responded, holding out the whip to Japan. Then, there was a small noise coming from the tapestry. Drawing their katana, the Country and the Capital watched the tapestry with rapped attention. The tapestry was pulled back and out walked Berlin and Germany. "G-Germany!" Japan said, running over to his Ally. "Berlin!" Tokyo cried, rushing to her side.

"Berlin! What happened!" she asked, trying to get the German's attention. Though, she was so busy trying to calm her Country down, she ignored her Ally's comment. Japan spoke up. "You look. . . shaken. I'll go get you something to drink." he said, making haste for the door. "Be careful Japan." Tokyo warned. He nodded and began his search for water.

Japan's first thought was the sink on the first floor, so he headed down the flight of stairs. He arrived at the foyor and turned left into the hall. Japan opened the door at the end and saw the sink. Picking a cup up off the counter, he tried to turn the tap. The pipe was rusted shut and no water would come out. "The tap isn't working. . . I will have to go look for water somewhere else." he sighed, leaving the room with the glass cup in his hand.

He glanced around and remembered the bathroom in the other corridor where they supposidly saw that. . . Thing. Japan walked into the bathroom and stood at the sink. "Mabey I can get water here?" he said, turning the tap. Thankfully, water started to pour from it and into the glass cup. "Ah, thank God it isn't broken." Japan said, turning off the water. He left the room quickly, went down the hallway and up the stairs. He opened the door to the room where Germany, Tokyo, and Berlin were waiting. He swiftly crossed the room, trying not to spill the water.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little. Its not filtered water though." Japan offered the cup to Germany, who took it with shaking hands. He drained the cup and held it up with a grimace on his face. "Was that. . . really water?" Germany asked. "Judging by its color. . . probably." Japan said, helping his pertner to his feet. "I see. . . Anyways, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you." Germany said, nodding. "That's good to hear." Japan smiled. "So, where are the others?" Tokyo added, puzzled. "We're. . . not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives. . . Italy and Rome ran in one direction while Prussia went in another. I think." Berlin said.

~FLASHBACK~

"What was that?" Rome asked, her carremell eyes scanning the foyor for the source of the noise. "I didn't hear anything." Prussia said. "I heard it. Prussia, you probably didn't hear because of your talking." Italy spoke up. "Italia is right. Stop talking and listen!" Berlin warned.

Thud.

The sound echoed and got louder, like footsteps belonging to a giant. Then, a large grey beast came walking towards them. The three Countries and two Capitols stood still until the monster tried to attack. "We have to get out of here!" Rome screamed as they all backed up. "Split up!" Prussia yelled, taking off in a random direction. Germany, Berlin, Italy, and Rome tore for the stairs.

"Ah!" Rome yelled in pain and fell on one of the steps. "Rome!" Italy ran back to help her, the sounds of the monster getting closer. "I cant move my foot, I must have sprained my ankle!" she whined in pain. Italy, thinking fast, picked her up and put her on his back. "Italy! C'mon!" Germany yelled. Nodding, Italy raced up the stairs, carrying his Capitol on his back. Rome clung on tightly with her eyes shut in fear and pain, being careful not to choke her Country.

~END FLSHBACK~

End Chapter 1

AN/ So, a new chapter and a new story! Epic! OH! And find our vid on Nyotalia on you tube! We plan to post another vid soon! Just go to You Tube and type " Randomness with Nytalia" and make sure its the one by hillary david! You can see me ( Sicily ) and Hillary ( DC ) in the vid, so check it out! And on the Nyotalia story, I ment to put Bejing instead of Hong Kong. My bad! As always comment andsubscribe!


End file.
